Prior attempts to control leaking materials have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,600 (Inventors: Cullen et al.). Cullen et al. disclose a packet for absorbing and immobilizing a liquid. The packet looks like a sugar packet (See FIG. 3 of the '600 patent) by having an outer layer and inner contents. When the packet is to be used, it is inserted within an outer container, like a Federal Express package. In most instances, the packet falls to the bottom edge, in particular a corner, of the outer container. See Col. 2, lines 46 of the '600 patent. Along with the packet, an inner container of a liquid, like a test-tube of blood (See FIG. 5 of the '600 patent) is inserted into the outer container. According to the '600 patent, the bottom edge of the inner container should contact the packet. Thus, when the blood spills from the inner container, the blood may contact the packet.
If the blood contacts the packet, the blood dissolves the outer layer. The packet has an inner layer of polyvinyl acetate and an outer layer of starch paper or any other liquid-degradable material. The polyvinyl acetate has to be the inner layer in order for the packet to be formed. See col 2, lines 9-11 of the '600 patent.
When the outer layer dissolves, the inner contents are released and form a gel-like substance by absorbing the blood. The inner content is sodium polyacrylate having the formula (C.sub.3 H.sub.3 O.sub.2 Na).sub.n. It is obtainable under the trademark WATER LOCK J-550 from Grain Processing Corporation.
A problem with the Cullen et al.'s invention is that the packet is so small that it is possible that the liquid may never contact the packet. For example, if the packet is located at the bottom of the outer container, as Cullen et al. suggest, and the liquid leaks to the top of the outer container, the packet will never immobilize the liquid since the liquid never contacts the packet. Thereby, the liquid spills from the outer container and provides little protection to the handler of the package. These results could be extremely deleterious to the handler. For example, if the liquid is HIV contaminated and that liquid contacts a cut on the handler, that handler could become infected.
Another problem with Cullen et al.'s invention is that it fails to disclose a method to ensure the package and the object, contained within the package, are properly labeled. "Properly labeled" is defined as having a first label on the exterior package container, and a second label on the object, wherein the first and second labels contain at least a certain identifier, like bar code or fingerprint. The certain identifier inhibits the opportunity for contamination of the object and a liquid, if the object holds a liquid, mishandling that object, misidentifying that object, and ensures a proper tracking method of that object. The first label is protected from being damaged from conventional adverse exterior elements, like rain, snow, or moisture, that affect the exterior of the package and a liquid from within the package.